LAGRIMAS DE HIEL
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: Traduccion de Tears of Hiel, (secuela del comprimiso y Proposal). Es Una mirada a como reacciono Minmei a la propuesta de matrimonio de Rick a Lisa, después de que ella, hiciera lo mismo aquel día antes de reconocer que el, ya nunca más seria de ella.


Algunas partes y la idea central sobre el ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde? y el lugar de reunión están sacadas de la novela #7 La Rebelión Zentraedi. De Jack McKinney autor de Robotech

**LAGRIMAS DE HIEL….**

"No puedo creerlo, se veían tan lindos" una chica decía mientras caminaba por una de las calles de Nueva Macross con sus amigos  
"Lo sé, que ternura, el de rodillas, ese abrazo, y wow, el beso" dijo otra chica  
"También los militares tenemos sentimientos" dijo un chico tras de ellas tomando la mano de la primera chica  
"Eso espero, quiero algo así de tierno como ellos, ¿por cierto como dices que se llama él?" - pregunta tomando su mano y la mano de la hermana de su novio  
"Es el General Rick Hunter" - Un vuelco dio en el corazón de alguien que estaba muy cercas de ellos, dentro de un auto color negro esperando el cambio de luz "y ella es la Almirante Lisa Hayes, han sido novios desde hace cuatro años ya era hora de que dieran el siguiente paso" - dijo el chico situándose frente a ese auto negro sin percatarse quien estaba abordo  
"Pues se ven geniales, van a ser un matrimonio wow, bellísimo, elegante y sobre todo lleno de amor"

El cambio de luz no mejoro nada, el auto aun seguía detenido ahí, y abordo estaba Minmei que, regresaba de una cena con su nuevo representante quien le había pedido un nuevo éxito, una nueva canción ya que las canciones sobre guerra y esas cosas ya habían pasado de moda, y varias nuevas y jóvenes artistas le estaban comiendo el mercado de la música al grado de casi tenerla en el olvido, si de por sí ya estaba algo deprimida esa noticia del compromiso de Rick con Lisa termino por darle el tiro de gracia desgarrando su corazón, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir sin poder controlarlas  
"Señorita, ¿se siente bien? si lo desea puedo" - la voz del chofer del auto la hizo reaccionar  
"No, está bien, lléveme a mí a mi casa, por favor" - trato de decir algo mas pero ella insistió "No, ya le dije que" - pero en su lugar hizo una pausa "mejor no, lléveme a esta dirección"- y el auto inicio su camino

Rick salía acompañado de su asistente hasta el estacionamiento de la base, en un par de horas debería estar en Cd. Monumento para entregar unos papeles sobre el armamento, entre otras cosas, cuando un impulso lo hizo detenerse "¿podría ir usted? Yo lo alcanzare allá, debo ir a mi casa primero" - dijo Rick dando instrucciones, cambiando el portafolio esposado de su mano hacia su asistente y este abordara la limosina negra, cuando salió de la base, Rick camino despacio a la salida algunos oficiales pasaban y lo saludaban como era el protocolo, incluso le ofrecieron un auto para llevarlo a donde él quería pero en su lugar prefiero ir a buscar su propio auto, pero antes de poder acercarse, un Mercedes Benz le bloquea el paso "¿Rick? Rick Hunter ¿eres tú?" - una voz familiar "¿Cómo has estado? Tanto sin verte" – es Minmei, de inmediato pensó ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Y de hecho lo pregunto y la respuesta de ella le hizo trabajar su mente de nuevo "¿Y Lisa? ¿Cómo esta?" - pregunto pero en su voz era difícil deducir si era honesta o lo preguntaba para su beneficio  
"Arriba" - señalo Rick  
"Que feo, ¿vendrá para Navidad?" - decía sin dejar de mirarlo  
"No lo creo, pero siempre pasan milagros" - respondió un poco triste  
Entre la plática fue tanta la insistencia que accedió Rick acompañarla a comer algo, aun y que él le había dicho que en unas horas debía estar en una reunión importante, pero en la cabeza de Rick se comenzaba a formular algo y ya era hora de que las cosas quedaran en paz.

Llegaron al mismo restaurante que lo había llevado aquella vez que dejo plantada a Lisa por ella, eso hizo sentir algo incomodo a Rick recordando ese día tanto por Lisa, como por la lástima que sintió por Minmei cuando Kyle la saco de ahí casi arrastrando, se sentaron en la misma mesa, en medio de todas y donde las miradas estaban fijas sobre ellos, algo normal en ella pensó, siempre le había gustado la atención, y como siempre comenzó hablar ella, de su vida, de sus proyectos, de su nuevo representante después de que Kyle la dejara, cuando me preguntaba algo solo alcanzaba a responder tres palabras y ella de inmediato cambiaba el tema, odiaba eso de ella, con Lisa jamás había ese problema por el contrario a ella le gustaba que yo hablara, que le contara mi día, mis problemas, incluso mis sentimientos, con Lisa tenia miles de temas de conversación y jamás nos aburríamos y ahora esa idea comenzaba a ganar y estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado la invitación de Minmei, pero necesitaba dar un cierre a esto, ya que, desde que el SDF-1 fue destruido no había sabido nada de ella, desapareció, incluso en el homenaje a Gloval y todos los caídos la habían invitado y esperaban que estuviera presente como la voz que represento a la flota pero ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de cancelar.  
"¿nunca has pensado en retroceder el tiempo? Rick ¿Y cambiar las cosas? Tal vez, todo sería diferente ahora" - decía Minmei casi tocando mi mano sobre la mesa, pero al retirarla cambio la expresión, estaba por responder cuando vi a un grupo de chicos acercarse con una hoja de papel, sonreí por lo bajo  
"Creo que algunas cosas no se podrán cambiar nunca" - dije señalando al grupo de amigos acercándose a nosotros cuando pidieron un autógrafo,  
"Al menos eso no cambia"- giro Minmei a ellos para tomar el bolígrafo pero lo que el chico dijo nadie lo esperaba.  
"No, perdón, es para él, ¿Podría darme su autógrafo General Hunter?" - una risa salió de mi y de Minmei "Es un honor conocerlo señor, es, es nuestro héroe y espero poder servirlo algún día" - hasta una fotografía se tomaron conmigo "y para su novia, la almirante Hayes espero que sean felices y buena suerte" - se alejaron de nosotros y Minmei seguía en silencio, pobre pensé, ya su fama se estaba extinguiendo, esa carrera es muy sola y ella estaba pagando las consecuencias estaba por darle mi amistad cuando de pronto algo hizo clic en mi mente sobre algo que ella había dicho, del porque estaba en la base, y a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaron totalmente.  
"Minmei ¿exactamente que hacías en la base?" - pregunte y ella después de terminar su coctel dijo lo mismo, estaba terminando su clase de vuelo "que extraño, porque veras, esas cosas, de uso de naves pasan primero por mi autorización y jamás he firmado alguna en los últimos días" - dije trato de sostener su mirada. "Y si esa persona que dices que te está instruyendo paso por alto mi autoridad créeme que será degradado, así que vuelvo a preguntar, ¿exactamente que hacías en la base?" - ya no pudo controlar sus lagrimas bajo la mirada un instante y hablo.  
"Si es cierto, no estoy tomando nada de clases quería verte, necesito saber si es verdad lo que escuche hace unas horas, escuche que, que te habías comprometido con Lisa Hayes, ¿es cierto? Con ella si piensas casarte y conmigo no, ni siquiera lo consideraste, ¿Por qué Rick? ¿Por qué ella? No entiendo que tiene de especial Lisa que yo no tenga, ella es una mujer mayor, ya vivió lo que tenía que vivir, ahora es mi turno, es nuestro turno, vamos aun no es tarde, déjala y comencemos de nuevo tu y yo te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes ahora, pondré todo de mi parte para que esto funcione, ya aprendí mi lección, siento que tu castigo hacia mi ya se cumplió, por favor Rick vámonos, volvamos a estar juntos, te lo suplico" - y sus lagrimas seguían cayendo pero en lugar de sentir algo por ella, lo único que sentía era lastima y algo de repulsión hacia ella.  
"De acuerdo, empecemos" - y comencé por responder cada una de sus preguntas y explicarle mejor la situación "si, es cierto me comprometí con Lisa hace un mes más o menos, contigo no lo considere porque ya no te amaba, mis pensamientos y mi amor estaban con Lisa, ¿porque la preferí a ella? muy simple es trasparente, autentica, tiene una fuerza y una pasión como jamás lo había conocido, en efecto es mayor pero para mí es perfecta, es lo que yo necesito, y con respecto a que ella ya vivió una gran pasión también es verdad, pero aun le falta mucho y tiene mucho que dar como mujer, y no se trata de aprender Minmei, es sentir, y luchar por lo que se quiere y ella lo ha hecho, créeme que jamás imagine enamorarme de alguien como ella, pero eso es el misterio del amor, lo nuestro empezó despacio, sin prisas, fuimos necios en algunas veces pero, ella siempre estuvo junto a mi incluso cuando la hacía a un lado, supo ser paciente y por ti llegue a lastimarla muchas veces y ahora solo espero que la vida me alcance para reparar todo y hacerla feliz como ella lo merece, y de la misma manera en que ella lo está haciendo conmigo, por favor Minmei no te denigres así, conserva la poca dignidad que aun tienes, sigue con lo que te apasiona y busca la felicidad por tu cuenta" – abrí un mensaje que había llegado a mi teléfono recordándome la reunión  
"Mi felicidad está contigo, ¿ya no me amas Rick?" - insistía  
"No, te tengo cariño y afecto pero eso está muy lejos de llamarse amor, lo siento Minmei pero si yo fui capaz de dejarte libre para que vivieras tu música y estuvieras con Kyle, por amor, eso mismo debes hacer tu, si realmente me amas, que más bien parece un capricho de que las cosas no te salen como quieres, pero creamos que si me amas, debes dejarme ir, yo no voy a dejar a Lisa jamás, ni siquiera si ella me lo pidiera, la amo más que mi mismo, la amo con la misma fuerza que ella me ama a mí, y esto" – señalando la situación del restaurante "no está bien, y no le hare eso a Lisa, tu quisiste venir aquí para que todos nos vieran, y los reporteros hablaran de ti y de mi, como lo que dijiste sobre esa entrevista donde dejaste a Lisa como la bruja mala del cuento y créeme que eso no te lo voy a permitir" - me puse de pie cuando el mesero anuncio que ya habían llegado por mí, me acerque a ella a una altura de que no solo ella me escuchara también el mesero "si intentas hacer algo en contra mía o de Lisa te voy a destruir, madura y crece para variar, y es todo Minmei a partir de ahora no puedes acercarte a la base a menos que yo lo autorice y me retiro tengo cosas que hacer ah, y olvídate de esa idea de pasar navidad contigo y tus supuestos amigos, que conociendo tu desesperación no, no gracias no, prefiero estar en casa con una llamada a Lisa, que estar contigo, esa navidad fue la última entre nosotros, adiós Minmei" - y Salí del restaurante

Después de que Rick se fue, MInmei salió mas destrozada que como había llegado a la base, en silencio entro a su departamento vacio y frio, se dejo caer sobre la cama y sus lagrimas salieron cargadas de dolor, lo había perdido para siempre, ahora estaba más claro, Rick la amaba a Lisa y solo a Lisa, jamás la dejaría, por ella o por alguien más, se había enamorado de verdad y ella había tenido la culpa lanzándola a una mujer que supo jugar su juego, ser paciente, acercarse a él, también comprendió que si algún día ella necesitara de Rick por un rescate él lo haría por su deber, no por amor, nunca otra vez,  
"¡TE ODIO LISA HAYES!" – Lanzando todo lo que tenia cercas de ella "¡MALDITA PERRA GANASTE, TE METISTE DONDE NO DEBIAS, TE ODIO, EL ERA MIO!" – y Cayo de rodillas llorando, gritando el dolor de su corazón que estaba desgarrándola lentamente pero, lo que realmente odiaba no era a Lisa, esa era una justificación, una salida fácil, ella realmente se odiaba a sí misma, por dejarlo ir, dejarlo solo, lanzándolo a los brazos de Lisa cuando el más lo necesitaba, busco entre sus cosas una hoja y un bolígrafo, y comenzó a escribir.

"Vaya esta canción es, wow, grandiosa, llena de amor, a la persona que se la dediquen debe ser un tonto por no estar con la chica" - decía mi representante cuando termine de cantar la canción que le escribí a Rick "Es un amor, increíble, ¿a quién se la escribiste? A tu ex novio el Piloto" - me miro  
"No, en realidad es para unas personas que se aman de esa manera" – respondí reprimiendo un sollozo  
"Pues será un éxito, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama la canción?" - pregunto tomando la cinta recién garbada  
"Together" - respondió Minmei, y así con el corazón desgarrado se dio cuenta de una realidad sus lagrimas de hiel, siempre serán amargas por perder a Rick.

FIN.


End file.
